Haunted Hill
''Haunted Hill ''is the 19th episode of season 4 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise After completly going bankrupt, parents try to help the gang but they simply insist no and find themselves somewhere they have been before-and now it's haunted...again. Synopsis The gang find themselves on Haunted Hill, where something is haunting the grounds. After going bankrupt, everyone's parents call them and say they will give them money. But the entire gang refuses, saying they can make it back to Coolsville without money. Fred accidentally goes into the forest and the Mystery Machine pulls to a halt in front of a familiar hill. The gang remember this hill as Haunted Hill, the place where they once set up a clubhouse...but something knocked it down, and the gang never knew what it was. Shaggy and Scooby call the thing that destroyed their old clubhouse "The Haunt on Haunted Hill". The gang decide to set up camp using tents that were in the Mystery Machine, and occurs to Fred why they didn't sell all the stuff in the Mystery Machine. After setting up camp, Fred and the girls lay down for rest but Shaggy and Scooby decide to search around for a bit. They want to calm their stomachs down from being so hungry (although most people do the opposite after eating!), and they go around. Shaggy and Scooby discover the old clubhouse;it was never destroyed, only moved to another place so the gang wouldn't find it and be scared away. But before Shaggy and Scooby can head back to the others, the Haunt appears and starts chasing them-and he is really scary... The others hear the frantic cries of Shaggy and Scooby and head for them. There they discover the old clubhouse and see Shaggy and Scooby running towards them so they all head inside the clubhouse, escaping from the Haunt's wrath. Unfortunately the Haunt lights the shed on fire and the gang has to get out. Soon they are chased by the Haunt around and escape to the Mystery Machine. Velma has salvaged a diary from the clubhouse that someone who lived there wrote. The entries are all about eliminating Mystery Inc. when they come back to the Hill, so Fred decides to set a trap-for this monster is far more evil than any the gang have ever encountered. Shaggy and Scooby are live bait and soon find the Haunt. Unfortunately Fred's trap doesn't work and the Haunt almost gets the gang, but they escape in the Mystery Machine. The episode ends with the Haunt saying that someday they will return to Haunted Hill (although they don't (at least not in this series (more on that another time))), and that time it will not be as pleasant... Cast and Characters Villains *Haunt on Haunted Hill Suspects *None Culprits Locations *Haunted Hill Notes/trivia *This is one of the only episodes to never reveal who the culprit is. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 4 Quotes "Guys! We have got to go!" (sarcastically) "What made you think that, Freddy?" -'Fred '''and '''Velma' Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 4 episodes